1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seating apparatus having a fold down seat back that is provided with a seat belt buckle positioning arrangement.
2. Background Information
In some vehicles, there are various seating arrangements that allow rear seated occupants to easily get in and out of the rear seat area of the vehicle compartment. Some vehicle seats are accordingly provided with a reclining mechanism which allows the seat back to incline forwards in order to provide a wider entrance or exit space for the rear seat occupants. In other seating arrangements, a so-called “walk-in” system for moving the front seat in a frontward direction along a seat slide mechanism is provided for the front seat. It is also known to provide seats that can fold to provide room for cargo in vehicles, including trucks. For example, in some vehicles, the seat includes a seat back and a seat bottom in which the seat back can down into a stowed position to provide a relatively flat storage surface. Thus, cargo can be placed on the surface of the folded down seat back.